


We Turn to See You Against Those Flowers

by elleinstead



Series: Snippets [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Reunions, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleinstead/pseuds/elleinstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Far beyond the city is a golden hill on which there lies a man in a bed of white flowers. This man is still save for the breath that travels through his body. His skin is white with no blush falling onto his cheeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The only color that lays on his face is that of the wounds that cross into his lips. The dark punctures are stark against the paleness of his dry lips.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Turn to See You Against Those Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate future where Loki has been put under a spell and forced to sleep for eternity.

Far beyond the city is a golden hill on which there lies a man in a bed of white flowers. This man is still save for the breath that travels through his body. His skin is white with no blush falling onto his cheeks. 

The only color that lays on his face is that of the wounds that cross into his lips. The dark punctures are stark against the paleness of his dry lips. 

A figure approaches the man and kneels. Across his brow is a cut not yet dry. He has just returned from battle. A battle which was fought for the man on the golden hill.

His brother, the one who fought to bring him to reason, speaks. He speaks of the battle, of the men that have bled into the hands of death. The men they will see again in the Halls of Valhalla when their time comes. He speaks of the happiness that they once shared. Of the happiness that they will share again. The days that they will spend together are whispered into the cool air as he strokes his brother's hand. 

His voice falters as he looks upon his brother's face. He does not know what else to say; his body yearns to act, to shape those promises into reality. He bends down and kisses his brother's lips lightly, breathing in his scent. 

He feels the wounds and flinches.

Thor stands. Looking down at his brother, he vows to bring everything to the way it was. The nature of Loki will return, no matter the cost it will bring to Thor. 

Thor grips Mjolnir tightly, heedless of the wounds on his hand, and leaves. He will not return until his brother is saved.


End file.
